


La Façon Westen

by XaviaAndromedovna



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Westen est sur le chemin du retour de l'école, se plaignant à son Oncle Mike de sa maîtresse horrible, quand le bus prend le mauvais tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Façon Westen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Westen Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210036) by [paburke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paburke/pseuds/paburke). 



> J'ai traduit ce fic pour Kid!Fic Bang sur LJ. Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, alors si j'ai mal traduit, s'il vous plaît dites-moi!

Charlie Westen a jeté son cartable dans son siège normal de bus (le siège avec la sortie de secours) et a extrait son portable de sa poche. Il a commencé un texto furieux à son Oncle Mike. Plus tard, il enverrait un à Tante Fi et elle aurait une solution mais maintenant il simplement voulait quelqu’un écouter: Oncle Mike était bien pour ça.

Charlie a envoyé le premier texto pour contexte et était à mi-chemin à travers le deuxième quand Emily McDonald a laissé tomber son sac sur ses genoux. « Pousse-toi ! »

On ne dispute pas avec Emily. Pendant le premier an qu’ils s’étaient connus, elle avait été son petit tyran personnel. Dès qu’Oncle Mike avait conseillé vivement à Charlie être son ami et Charlie avait fait la première avance, elle avait décidé que Charlie serait son meilleur ami. Charlie savait se rendre. (Aussi, ils ce faisaient tous les journées de classe.) Il a grogné et s’a poussé plus près de la vitre afin qu’Emily avait de la place. Elle a mis leurs cartables sous le siège devant eux. (Elle lui a manqué quand elle avait été malade la semaine passée, mais il ne lui dirait jamais ça.) Le bus est parti du parking de l’école et a commencé sa route normale.

« Tu dis à ta Tante Fi que la science est merdique parce que Mme. Tilly est une mauvaise maîtresse et elle –Tante Fi- doit nous enseigner quelque chose cool afin que nous encore pensions la chimie être super et ne grandissions pas à obtenir des diplômes d’arts libéraux à devenir fainéants ou baristi? »

Charlie lui a sourit. « J’avance par degrés. »

Emily a approuvé d’un signe de tête, et Charlie pesait le meilleur moyen obtenir ce qu’il voulait de son oncle, qui toujours pensait trois ou trente coups d’avance sur son neveu favori (et seul). Le bus ralentissait devant un arrêt et Charlie était distraitement surpris qu’ils soient déjà arrivés à la maison du premier passager. Emily avait le souffle coupé et Charlie a envoyé accidentellement un message incomplet. Il a levé ses yeux pour faire une remarque acerbe.

Il a vu le fusil d’abord.

La seule pensée que Charlie avait était ‘compensateur de pénis.’ Tante Fi utilisait la phrase décrire une pièce que paraissait être plus grande que sa charge utile.

La femme qui le portait exigeait que les gosses cèdent leurs portables et frapperait avec son fusil tous ceux qui la provoqueraient. Un homme a braqué son pistolet sur le chauffer de bus, exigeant qu’il conduise. Charlie voulait dire à M. Kent, « NON! » Ils étaient assez près de l’école qu’un autre bus leur dépasserait et se rendrait compte que quelque chose allait mal. M. Kent aurait dû leur repousser, remettre à plus tard le départ, simplement aller plus lente. Peut-être caler le bus? Charlie ne savait pas si était facile caler un bus. Si M. Kent a obéi aux tireurs, ils seraient en charge de tout le reste.

M. Kent ne pouvait pas entendre les pensées télépathiques de Charlie Westen, alors le garçon est passé à contacter l’homme qui pourrait. Oncle Mike jurait qu’il n’était pas un télépathe de réception, mais Charlie n’était pas convaincu.

« Donne-moi ton portable de ton père, » Charlie a ordonné à Emily.

Elle a consenti et extrait les deux portables de sa poche. Ses parents s’étaient séparés à l’époque où Charlie avait rencontré (s’était enfuit de) Emily la première fois et ils se méfiaient. Alors, chaque parent payait un portable pour leur seule fille. Emily a tourné le portable rose dans sa main. Elle détestait rose, mais sa mère ne comprenait pas ça. Charlie a placé le vert sur ses genoux. C’était cabossé et rayé et elle l’aimait. Charlie a pensé que ça pourrait faire un portable convaincant de garçon. Il envoyait encore texto après texto à son Oncle Mike. Il lui a parlé aux fusils (la femme avait un et l’homme à la tête du bus avait deux) et qu’ils rassemblaient les portables et menaçaient tout le monde et que les quatre élèves de CP sur le bus déjà pleuraient et que la femme a déjà frappé un d’eux, faisant la petite fille pleurer plus. Ça absolument n’était pas cool.

« Dis-moi quand elle est assez près à voir, » Charlie a chuchoté à l’oreille d’Emily.

« Fais taire ta sonnerie, » elle a sifflé.

Duh. Ouais. Il devrait faire ça. Il était plus important maintenant avoir un portable qu’être attrapé avec un portable. Charlie a fait taire son portable et le mis dans sa poche arrière. Ensuite il essayait sembler avoir aussi peur que les autres. Il ne se sentait pas avoir peur. Il a donné un coup de coude à Emily. Elle semblait plus fâchée qu’apeurée et si la femme pensait qu’elle soit difficile, elle pourrait essayer frapper Emily et puis Charlie devrait la défendre. Bien que Charlie ait été sûr qu’il pourrait surprendre la femme assez bien pour la désarmer, il ne pourrait pas s’occuper des autres (merde) deux hommes. Tous les trucs qu’Oncle Mike, Tante Fi et Oncle Sam avaient enseignés à Charlie (et Emily) étaient plus à propos de mettre hors de combat et s’enfuir. Ils ne pouvaient pas s’enfuir tant qu’ils étaient sur le bus. (Cependant ils étaient à côté de la sortie de secours… Juste comme Oncle Mike leur avait dit. Mais il y aurait besoin d’une distraction _énorme_ pour que Charlie puisse ouvrir la vitre et puis sauter sans capture. Et il faudrait qu’Emily vienne aussi. Charlie ne sortirait pas sans Emily.)

Et s’ils s’enfuyaient, le tireur pourrait blesser les autres en revanche. Charlie n’aimait pas tout le monde sur sa ligne, mais l’idée le fait mal, que certains d’entre eux pourraient ne pas y être demain et il serait coupable.

Quoi que le visage de Charlie ait ressemblé ce moment, il suffisait convaincre la femme armée (tireuse?[1] Il demanderait Tante Fi) qu’il ne serait pas un problème. Il a cédé le portable d’Emily assez docilement que les autres. La tireuse restait dans l’arrière du bus. Un des tireurs était plutôt près de Charlie et Emily au milieu du bus et un tireur restait auprès de M. Kent, à côté de la porte.

Charlie était très, très soucieux.

Il pouvait envoyer des textos sans regarder l’écran (peut-être il s’est exercé à ça en classe et cette colle vraiment valait la peine à présent), mais le seul lieu pour lire le texto où le tireur ne pourrait pas voir serait où Sean Shaker pourrait. Sean n’était PAS ami de Charlie et il était une commère. Sean se souvenait quand Emily avait été un vrai tyran et ne croyait/ se fiait/ qui sait-ait[2] pas qu’elle a changé d’avis. Sean leur dénoncerait en un clin d’œil, même aux (ou spécialement aux) gens vraiment dangereux portant des armes sur un autobus pleine des enfants. Il était bête comme ça. Charlie n’aimait pas ces choix.

Il attendait.

Oncle Mike toujours disait qu’attendre était important et essayait créer des jeux d’attente. (Qui étaient un peu nuls, mais il montrerait Charlie et Emily des mouvements nouveaux de self-défense s’ils coopéraient.) Alors Charlie attendait. Il en pouvait. Vraiment. Il se demandait combien de temps il avait déjà attendu et savait qu’il n’était pas assez long qu’il semblait. (Les jeux stupides d’Oncle Mike étaient bons pour ça au moins.) Il voulait regarder une horloge, mais il ne portait pas de montre puisqu’il toujours avait son portable sur lui. Maintenant il allait commencer porter la montre que Tante Fi lui avait donnée pour Noël l’année dernière. (Peut-être il était l’année précédente, mais Charlie était sûr qu’il savait où elle était dans sa chambre. Et puisque Tante Fi l’avait achetée, elle ne passerait jamais de mode. Et ce n’était pas une montre pour enfants, stupide et pas cher.) Tous les enfants ont regardé comme la tireuse a forcé un des élèves de CE2 ouvrir sa vitre et puis elle a jeté le sac des portables dehors. Oh, ça n’était pas cool.

Le bus a ralenti et tourné et PUTAIN DE MERDE _ils allaient sur l’autoroute!_ Charlie devait informer son Oncle Mike. Il a doucement sorti son portable de sa poche et (sans regarder) envoyé la route, direction et sortie à son Oncle Mike. Il a sorti son portable assez long pour vérifier que le texto ait été envoyé. Il n’était pas.

Oncle Mike l’avait envoyé _quatre textos_ et bien que Charlie ait très, très, très envie de lire les réconforts de son oncle, il savait ce qu’il a dû faire. Il a ouvré l’écran et caché le portable dans le point aveugle de tout le monde (y compris lui-même) et retapé le texto au sujet de la route ’95 N 3A.’ Alors il a remis le portable. La prochaine fois qu’il envoie un texto comme un aveugle, il fermerait tous et puis taperait. Il tirerait un enseignement de ses erreurs.

Il a regardé Emily et réalisé qu’elle avait pris garde d’obstruer la vue de Sean. Elle était une meilleure copine super qui s’entraînait près que la même quantité de temps avec Oncle Mike et Tante Fi que lui.[3] Charlie a poussé du coude le bras d’Emily et elle s’est appuyée contre lui. Charlie a enroulé un bras autour d’elle et elle a tremblé un peu, comme quand ses parents s’étaient disputés.

« Evelyn, » elle a chuchoté.

« Quoi? » Charlie a chuchoté en réponse.

« La femme. Elle s’appelle Evelyn. Rankin et Panesar sont les hommes. C’est comment ils s’appellent. »

Charlie s’est demandé comment épeler ce dernier nom. Ou pourqoui c’était important.

Emily lui a donné un coup de coude aux côtes. « Ton Oncle Sam récherche des gens, » elle a sifflé. Oh, ouais. Il faisait ça. Charlie l’avait oublié. Ce juste n’était pas assez cool qu’Oncle Mike et Tante Fi et leurs talents.

Alors Charlie a guetté l’attention de quelqu’un. (Personne ne le fait attention. Tout le monde regardait les tireurs comme s’ils étaient des tigres échappés du zoo. Et ils en étaient dans cette manière dangereuse qu’enfants ne comptaient jamais voir en réalité. C’était bien plus effrayant que regarder des émissions. Il se pourrait que Charlie ne regarde que dessins animés pour le reste du mois et aucun des mystères qu’il regardait habituellement avec sa mamie.) Il a extrait son portable, le gardé dans le point aveugle, fermé des messages entrants, et envoyé ‘Evelyn. Rankin. Panaser?’ à Oncle Mike. Il a tiré un enseignement de ses erreurs. Oncle Mike l’enverrait à Oncle Sam. Charlie n’était pas sûr qu’il ait pu le faire sans regarder. Il a remis le portable et serré Emily contre lui.

« Je ne suis pas pleurnicheuse, » Emily a sifflé. « Et si tu agis comme si je suis, je vais te mettre la patée la prochaine fois nous nous entraînons. » Elle literalement lui botter le cul si elle en voulait. Mais à vrai dire il lui ferait le même.

Charlie l’a laissé. « Peut-être j’avais besoin de l’embrasse? » il a chuchoté. Il ~~n’~~ en avait ~~pas~~ mais ça a fait Emily lui sourire.

« Pleurnicheur Charlie, » Sean a sifflé par-delà le passage. Charlie a levé les yeux au ciel à cause de cet idiot. Sérieusement, comment a-t-il réussi CM1? Quand Charlie a tourné vers Emily pour encouragement/ assistance/ qui sait, ses yeux étaient un peu grands et perdus.

« Quoi? » Il lui a dit en remuant les lèvres silencieusement.

« Une cigarette vient de frapper ta vitre, » elle a chuchoté en réponse.

Charlie a fait un grand sourire. Il le savait mais il a esperé que Sean n’avait pas vu parce que ça le ferait très soupçonneux. Charlie a glissé vers la vitre, savant qu’il verrait son Oncle Mike. Et bien sûr Oncle Mike paraissait se disputer avec Tante Fi, pleine des visages fâchés et des bras agités et des vitres baissées comme Tante Fi ‘essayait’ dépasser le bus. Mais vraiment Tante Fi et Oncle Mike ne se disputaient pas comme ça en réalité. Ils étaient très immobiles et terriblement silencieux quand ils étaient furieux de vrai et ils essayaient se disputer quand personne ne pourrait les voir ou entendre. (Charlie l’avait vu deux fois et il l’avait fait trembler plus qu’Emily quand ses parents s’engueulaient.) Tante Fi accélérait et ralentissait, agissant comme si elle accordait plus d’attention à son dispute avec Oncle Mike que conduire. Elle lui avait dit une fois que les femmes avaient la réputation de conduire très mal et quelquefois elle aimait profiter de ça.

Bon. Oncle Mike était _juste là_. Qui signifiait qu’Oncle Mike savait que Charlie était _juste là_ et en difficulté. Et Oncle Mike savait que Charlie devait être cautieux en utilisant le portable parce qu’en secret il était un télépath. Alors il fallait que Charlie ait su ce qu’Oncle Mike savait et pas simplement parce qu’il pensait, ‘ _aider aider aider aider. Je sais que tu peux nous aider_ ’ de tous ses forces. Oncle Mike trouverait une façon à communiquer avec Charlie. Charlie a essayé penser de tous les jeux qu’ils jouaient, si n’importe de qui il pourrait se servir maintenant et il a voulu beaucoup envoyer son oncle.

Oublie ça. Il a voulu pouvoir se téléporter dans la voiture d’Oncle Mike.

Hé. Hé. _Hé. Charlie avait déjà vu cette main tapoter ce rythme._

Code morse.

Pouah.

Charlie était plus, plus vite qu’Emily à reconnaître les lettres (en code morse et en épellation digitale en Langue des Signes Américaine) mais Emily était plus vite à prendre les lettres et les enchaîner et comprendre quel mot était ‘dit’.

Charlie a attendu que Tante Fi ait ralenti, mis sa main tout tranquillement sur la siège devant lui où Oncle Mike pourrait voir et tapoté ‘prêt.’ En fait c’était dah– di– dah et voulait dire que Charlie était prêt à lire le message d’Oncle Mike.

Aunt Fi a accéléré et Oncle Mike a tapoté sur le côté de la voiture. Di– di– dit. ‘S.’ Di– dah. ‘A.’ Dah– dit. ‘N.’ Dah– dah– dit. Pas un ‘D’ mais un ‘G.’ Di– di– dah– dah– di– dit. ‘Question.’ Oncle Mike et Charlie avaient leur propre petit signe à indiquer qu’ils avaient fini leur transmission et aussitôt que Charlie l’a vu, il a commencé arriver à comprende ce que les lettres signifiaient.

« Sang, » Emily a chuchoté. Charlie l’a regardée d’un œil pénétrant. « Tu l’épelais à haute voix, mais pas trop fort. »

Oncle Mike a voulu savoir si quelqu’un saignait. Il était assez facile (mais terrible que c’était sa première question) pour Charlie tapoter en réponse dah– dit, pause, dah– dah– dah, pause, dah– dit. Non. Ben, Charlie n’a pensé pas que la petite élève de CP que la tireuse avait frappée saignait.

La prochaine question était ‘a’ ‘r’ ‘m’ ‘e’ ’s’ ‘3’?

Ouais, Charlie n’avait pas vu ce dernier tireur avant d’envoyer ce texto. Il fallait Oncle Mike savoir que c’était pire que Charlie avait pensé. Il était prompt à tapoter dah– dit, dah– dah– dah, dah– dit et puis cinq ‘dit’s.

Charlie n’était pas surpris quand le prochain message d’Oncle Mike était dah– dah– dit, dah– dit. ‘g’ ‘n.’ Une combinaison de langage ancien de chat et code morse.

« Combien des gosses sont sur le bus? » Charlie a demandé à Emily comme Tante Fi a enlevé son pied de l’accélérateur encore une fois. Emily s’est penchée en arrière et a fermé ses yeux et y pensé.

Les trois points et deux tirets étaient facile à transmettre, accompangné de ‘m’ ‘a’ ‘l.’

« Dix-neuf, » Emily a finalement chuchoté.

Bon. Charlie pouvait faire ça. Un point et quatre tirets, pause, et puis quatre tirets et un point. Puis ‘n’ ‘f’ ‘n.’ Enfin Charlie a indiqué qu’il était fini.

Autant qu’il le haïssait _haïssait_ , il n’était pas surpris quand Oncle Mike a tapoté ‘entendu’ et puis ‘attends.’ Charlie était assez sûr qu’attends était le mot le pire dans la langue anglaise.

« Ben? » Emily lui a dit en remuant les lèvres silencieusement.

« Attends, » il a répété.

Elle lui a fait une grimace et Charlie en a fait en retour. Tout à coup un pistolet était entre eux et ils en ont reculé. Emily a presque tombé dans le passage en s’enfuyant mais la femme était debout _juste là_.

« Vous deux pensez que c’est une sorte d’excursion, » la femme armée leur a grondé. Charlie et Emily faisaient non de la tête si vite il faisait mal. Elle a fixé un regard furieux sur eux et Charlie avait peur. Qu’elle n’ait pu savoir (et haïr) Oncle Mike ou Tante Fi ou Oncle Sam, qu’elle n’ait su code morse ou qu’elle ne se soit méfiée du couple qu’avait conduit côté à côté du bus pendant quelques miles ayant une dispute simulée.

Ce pistolet. Ce Colt 1911 était juste en face de Charlie et il avait peur. Oncle Mike n’avait jamais braqué un pistolet sur Charlie (quand tu braques un pistolet sur quelqu’un sois prêt à lui tuer). Ce pistolet ferait un très grand trou dans Charlie et il n’y avait rien qu’Oncle Mike ait pu faire maintenant. Et ça, c’était plus effrayant que le pistolet parce qu’Oncle Mike toujours était plus grand que la situation et maintenant il semblait très loin.

Charlie était sûr qu’il paraissait aussi apeuré qu’il ressentait et ça a semblé satisfaire la tireuse. Elle a grogné à eux. « Vous deux, arrêtez-vous de jouer et savez que je me fiche de vous. Vous renvoyer chez vous dans une boîte me semble être une bonne idée. » Elle a regardé autour de soi, tous les enfants la regardant. Ils ne l’ont comprise pas, pas vraiment, mais elle était effrayante. « Je déteste des enfants, » elle a dit et elle vraiment voulait le dire. « Tuer chacun de vous ferait ma journée. Je suis payée par corps¬ vivant ou mort, ça m’est égal, c’est le même prix. » En ce moment tous les gosses ont pleuré. Même la lèvre inférieure de Sean a tremblé.

Elle était très, très effrayante et Charlie voulait que Tante Fi vienne et la montre comme super une femme avec un pistolet pourrait être. Charlie voulait qu’Oncle Mike sauverait la journée, comme Grand’mère toujours disait qu’il en faisait.

« Monte dans le siège, » la tireuse a dit à Emily. Emily s’est trainée dans le siège avec Charlie et cette fois quand Charlie a enroulé ses bras autour de sa meilleure amie, les deux d’eux en avaient besoin. « Si vous deux continuez m’agacer, je tuerai un de vous, » la tireuse a menacé.

Charlie et Emily lui a regardée d’un air hébété. Leur maîtres toujours menaçaient leur séparer mais cette menace était cent fois pire.

« Vous comprenez? » elle a grondé.

Charlie et Emily ont fait signe que oui.

« Bon. »

La tireuse a regardé Charlie et Emily méchamment jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient baissé les yex et puis, enfin, elle est revenue à l’arrière du bus. Charlie et Emily se sont tenus très fermement et n’essayaient pas plus chuchoter.

Charlie a regardé par la vitre mais Tante Fi ne conduisait pas plus à côté d’eux. Charlie espérait que cela a signifié qu’Oncle Mike avait un plan. Il a regardé les voitures qui passaient, espérant que peut-être Oncle Sam et Jessie feraient quelque chose. Mais rien. Ils ont conduit à travers le marais, que Charlie toujours avait pensé être un peu excitant et une aventure qui devait arriver. Maintenant, cependant, c’était effrayant et foncé et plein des crocs. M. Kent conduisait trop vite pour Charlie à ouvrir la vitre de secours, mais maintenant Charlie préférerait les crocodiles à la tireuse effrayante. M. Kent a quitté la route, conduit à l’ouest, et plus profondément dans le marais. Charlie a jeté un coup d’œil furtif par-dessus le siège à voir où était la femme effrayante et elle était _juste là_ , dévisageant Charlie, attendant qu’il fasse quelque chose. Charlie s’est caché encore et a decidé ne pas risquer à extraire son portable à informer son Oncle Mike du changement de route. Il saurait. Charlie était sûr qu’il saurait.

« Il piste ton portable, » Emily a chuchoté dans son cou. « Oncle Sam peut faire ça. »

Oh. Bon. C’est cool, ça. Vraiment Charlie n'avait pas fait beaucoup d’attention à ce qu’Oncle Sam puisse et ne puisse pas faire, mais dès qu’ils se sont tirés de cette situation-ci, il s’assiérait et écouter Oncle Sam en disant tous ses récits. (Oncle Sam avait _tant des récits, ils ne finissaient jamais_.) Mais si c’était ce qu’il fallu que Charlie fasse afin qu’il soit prêt la prochaine fois, alors il le ferait (et Charlie a espéré qu’il soit lycéen, au moins, la prochaine fois). Ou, il simplement demanderait à Oncle Mike qu’est-ce que c’est qu’Oncle Sam puisse faire juste devant Oncle Sam. Cela prendrait moins de temps et c’était toujours amusant regarder Oncle Mike et Oncle Sam se harceler.

Penser d’Oncle Mike et Oncle Sam et Tante Fi et Jesse (il toujours disait qu’il était trop jeune être appelé ‘oncle’) a fait Charlie moins apeuré. Ils étaient ses super-héros.

M. Kent a tourné sur une autre route, encore plus profondément dans le marais et cette route-ci n’était pas aussi bien pavée que celles à lesquelles Charlie était habitué. Elle était étroite et pleine des fondrières qui faisaient les gosses rebondir dans ses places et se cogner. La tête d’Emily à cogné la mâchoire de Charlie tellement dur, il en a vu trente-six chandelles.

Charlie s’est arrêté d’embrasser Emily et ça, c’était pire. À la prochaine secousse, la tête d’Emily a cogné le nez de Charlie et il a commencé à saigner. Ow. Ow! Pas cool. Emily essayait de l’aider à arrêter le saignement mais chaque secousse le faisait plus mal. Charlie ne pouvais même pas tirer son t-shirt à son nez sans le nuire plus. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« Pleurnicheur Charlie, » Sean a chuchoté, mais même cela n’a pas semblé aussi vicieux que normale.

Le bus a commencé ralentir.

« Qu’est-ce que se passe? » la femme méchante a dit.

« Une voiture a tombé en panne, il y semble, » a dit l’homme à l’avant. « Il semble qu’une vieille gonzesse a conduit trop vite dans une fondrière et fait sauter un pneu. »

« Contourne-la » la tireuse a commandé.

« Pas possible. Sa voiture prend trop de la route. »

La tireuse a dit beaucoup des très mauvais mots. Mamie disait ces mots quelquefois mais la plupart du temps Oncle Mike disait à Charlie qu’il pouvait trouver une meilleure façon de s’exprimer que dire des jurons. Et puis il l’enseignerait un mot en arabe ou en espagnol ou quelque chose. (Il ne l’admettre jamais à Oncle Mike, mais l’arabe avait beaucoup des mots cool.)

La tireuse et les deux autres tireurs, ils tous ont marché à l’avant du bus à voir la voiture dans le chemin. Charlie a essayé de faire le nez s’arrêter de saigner. Emily a jeté un coup d’œil furtif par-dessus le siège. Immédiatement, elle encore s’est cachée, ses yeux énormes.

« C’est ta grand-mère, » elle a dit sans aussi tranquillement qu’elle pouvait.

Charlie a oublié son nez. Il a regardé par-dessus le siège et était reconnaissant que tous les tireurs ne le regardent pas. Il l’a fallu bouger à voir autour d’eux mais il était récompensé par voir la voiture d’Oncle Sam et Mamie saluant de la main les adultes dans le bus.

M. Kent a ouvert la portière et Charlie craignait que la tireuse ne simplement tire sur Mamie et soit fini avec elle. Heureusement, la tireuse a menti à Mamie et dit qu’ils allaient sur une excursion et peut-elle déplacer sa voiture, s’il vous plaît. Entendre une telle méchante femme dire « s’il vous plaît, » c’était troublant.

Mamie a dit quelque chose au sujet d’avoir besoin des jeunes hommes forts, parce qu’elle était embourbée totalement[4]. Charlie connaissait ce ton de la voix; Mamie leur jouait un tour. Mamie jouait des tours bien. Oncle Mike était proche. Oncle Mike, Tante Fi, Oncle Sam et Jesse. Ils tous étaient proches. Tout était presque fini.

Charlie n’était pas surpris que sa grand-mère a réussi à faire deux des tireurs descendre le bus pour l’aider. (Après tout, le bus ne pouvait même pas se tourner sur cette route maigre. Le bus n’avancerait pas avec la voiture de mamie dans le chemin.) C’était seulement quand les tireurs sont descendus du bus et ont commencé chercher la meilleure façon déplacer la voiture que Charlie a realisé que les tireurs devraient être _à l’autre côte de la voiture à pousser_. La plupart de leurs corps serait loin des yeux. Oncle Mike les attraperait alors.

Il n’était pas du tout surpris quand ils ont disparu avec un cri.

La tireuse a essayé diriger son pistolet (1911 Colt) sur Mamie mais Mamie a placé sa main sur le pistolet avec un doigt sous la gâchette et a tiré la femme armée hors du bus par son pistolet. Tante Fi était juste là pour donner la tireuse un coup de poing dans le nez.

Charlie n’était pas le seul gosse qui a acclamé, mais le plus bruyant. Il a acclamé plus encore fort quand Mamie l’a donné un coup de poing dans l’œil. Tante Fi a menotté la femme effrayante et Oncle Mike et Oncle Sam faisaient sortir les deux tireurs –menottés¬– par-derrière la voiture.

Sa famille était sérieusement trop cool. Même sa Mamie était super-héros.

Emily souriait aussi grand que lui. Elle était assez sympa à laisser Charlie quitter sa place et courir à l’avant. Il l’a fallu se frayer un chemin à travers beaucoup des gosses qui essayaient de voir s’ils étaient en toute sécurité. (Bien sûr tous étaient saufs, son Oncle Mike était là.) Enfin il était à l’avant et descendait l’escalier et puis quelque chose était enroulé autour de son cou et quelque chose de froid était pressé contre sa tête.

Les cris étaient forts. Tels forts. Emily a crié son nom. Charlie avait peur. Il était confondu. Le danger avait paru être fini. Il ne pouvait pas respirer bien avec la chose autour de son cou. Les deux tireurs et la femme effrayante étaient pris en charge alors qui ?

« Nicholas Kent, » Oncle Mike a dit de cette voix très effrayant qu’il avait. _M. Kent !?!?! Son chauffer de bus était malfaiteur ?_

« J’ai besoin de cet argent, » M. Kent a hurlé. Le froid était encore pressé contre la tête de Charlie et il a su qu’il était un pistolet. _Il y avait un pistolet pressé contre sa tête._ Il y avait un _pistolet_ pressé contre _sa tête_. « Où est la rançon? » La voix de M. Kent était tellement forte dans l’oreille de Charlie.

Il y avait une pause que semblait prendre toujours. Et toujours et toujours et toujours.

« Dans le coffre de la voiture, » Mamie a dit finalement. Sa famille l’encerclait. Ils n’ont jamais été si proche et si loin au même temps.

« Si tu me mens, je ferai sauter la cervelle au galopin. »

Charlie ne pouvais pas croire que M. Kent lui ait fait allusion. Il n’avait jamais fait rien à M. Kent. Chaque pause paraissait comme minutes.

« Nous ne mentons pas, » Oncle Mike a dit, finalement. « Nous avons le fric dans le coffre de la voiture. »

« Permette-moi de l’ouvrir, » Jesse a offert.

« NON! » M. Kent a hurlé. Il a tiré Charlie latéralement et respirer, c’était difficile. « Tu ne bouge pas. Rien de vous bouge. »

Une autre pause qui a paru prendre des années.

« Comment est-ce que tu suggères obtenir le fric alors? » a demandé Oncle Mike. Comment était-ce qu’il puisse être si tranquille? Charlie tremblait. « Tes mains sont… occupées. »

« Je m’aperçois que tu n’exige que nous relâchions tes amis, » a dit Tante Fi. « Pas d’honneur parmi les escrocs. »

« Je les ai trouvé sur Craigslist, » M. Kent a semblé plus méchant que jamais. « On peut engager n’importe qui pour n’importe quoi. Trouver des gens qui intimideraient des enfants pour l’argent n’était pas difficile. Il m’a fallu repousser des candidats. Beaucoup des gens détestent des enfants. Tout était mon idée. La mienne! Et j’ai besoin de cet argent! Je transportais ces galopins privilégié tous les jours. Je mérite cet argent. »

« C’est le tien, » Oncle Mike a promis. Mais Charlie a pariait que c’était un mensonge. Oncle Mike n’était jamais sympa aux gens qui blessent sa famille. Il ne croyait pas à récompenser mauvaise conduite. « C’est dans le coffre de cette voiture-là. Comment est-ce que tu suggères que tu l’obtiennes? »

« Donne le garçon les clés. »

Oncle Mike a pris un pas en avant et Charlie était prêt à être sauvé mais M. Kent a pressé le pistolet plus dur contre la tête de Charlie. « Arrête-toi! Arrête-toi juste là! »

Oncle Mike a tendu les clés. « Je vais simplement donner le garçon les clés. »

« Non. Lance-les. Jette-les au garçon. »

Oncle Mike a regardé Charlie très fixement. Très fixement, comme s’il essayait faire Charlie savoir ses pensées.

Soudainement, Charlie était _sûr_ qu’il savait ce qu’Oncle Mike a voulu. Oncle Mike l’a voulu _ne pas saisir les clés_. Oncle Mike a fait une signe de tête et puis les lober à Charlie. C’était un tel facile jet que Charlie devrait pouvoir le saisir sans penser. Mais avec le bras de M. Kent autour de son cou et le pistolet pressé contre sa tête, c’était facile, mal attraper et laisser tomber les clés.

M. Kent a juré pire que la femme effrayante. Il a fait tomber Charlie. « Les ramasse, » il a grondé.

Charlie a trébuché et tombé et n’en a même fait pas à dessein. Ça fallait être la signe qu’Oncle Mike attendait parce qu’il a sauté sur M. Kent. Un coup est parti et il était si fort. Juste à côté de son oreille. Et puis Mamie le tirait. Il ne pouvait pas entendre sa voix, mais il pouvait sentir du sucre et des cigarettes. Ça, c’était le meilleur parfum. Elle l’a embrassé très fermement. Il était sauf.

Il a entendu un autre coup.

Et puis un coup d’un autre fusil a sonné, mais celui, c’était de Tante Fi. Elle semblait _emmerdée_.

Charlie a essayait se tordre pour voir ce que se passe mais Mamie l’embrassait trop strictement. « Non, mon chou. » Sa voix était stable. « Tu n’as pas besoin de voir ça. »

« Oncle Mike? » Charlie a chuchoté.

« Je vais bien, Charlie. » Oncle Mike l’a enroulé avec un bras et a resté sa tête sur celle de Charlie.

« Tu ne vas pas bien, » Mamie a disputé. « Tu as une blessure par balle. Laisse Fi et Sam t’aider. »

Charlie s’est extrait de Mamie. Ça, il l’a fallu voir. Oncle Mike avait le bras couvert de sang et Tante Fi s’agitait. Jesse avait déjà sorti la trousse de secours de la voiture.

Oncle Mike ne regardait pas sa blessure. Il ne regardait pas Tante Fi ou Mamie. Il regardait Charlie. Il a souri cette fois quand leurs regards se sont croisés. « Je suis fier de toi, Charlie. Tu as tout fait correctement. »

« Pas tout, » Charlie a maintient. « Je n’ai pas encore lit tes SMS. »

Oncle Mike a souri même plus. « Tu n’en étais pas sauf, » et il l’a dit comme s’il était un fait qu’il a sache toujours et pas une conjecture. Sérieusement, Oncle Mike savait tout. Télépathe. N’avait pas Charlie juste compris son ordre non exprimée?

Charlie a fait un signe que oui. « Ils regardaient. »

« Tu a bien fait. » Il a soupiré, regardant les vitres du bus. Tous les enfants sur sa ligne guettaient. Charlie a attiré l’attention d’Emily et elle l’a indiqué ‘au poil’. « Sam? »

Oncle Sam a fini de bander le bras d’Oncle Mike. Comment est-ce qu’Oncle Mike n’y avait pas grimacé? « Ouais, Mike? »

« Tu conduiras le bus. Jesse, déplace la voiture. Nous mettons les ravisseurs en dedans après renvoyer les enfants chez eux. »

« Que ferons-nous avec cettes racailles? » Sam a demandé en donnant un coup de pied à un des tireurs. Il semblait méchant donner un coup de pied à quelqu’un ligoté sur la terre, mais ceux étaient les même gens qui ont essayé blesser des gosses. « Les laisser pour les crocs plus profondément dans le marais? »

« J’aime ce plan, » Tante Fi a dit à Oncle Mike. Elle a même battit des cils, comme si cela convaincrait Oncle Mike.

« Non, » Oncle Mike a dit et tous ses amis ont fait la moue. « Je crois que nous pouvons résoudre ça. Maman, j’ai besoin que tu montes le bus pour ramener tout le monde chez eux. Tu aussi, Charlie. »

Charlie s’est éloigné de Mamie et a couru vers Oncle Mike pour l’embrasser. « Je savais que tu viendrais, » il a chuchoté.

« Je toujours viendrai, » Oncle Mike lui a promis. Il s’est déplacé et a pris un pas et mené Charlie vers le bus. Charlie a vu ce qu’Oncle Mike essayait cacher: M. Kent, mort, avec un grand trou dans sa poitrine et ses yeux qui regardaient le ciel.

Charlie a tremblé et n’a pas remarqué que Tante Fi l’a enroulé dans une étreinte et l’a positionné de façon qu’il ne puisse pas encore voir M. Kent. « Tu as sauvé tes amis, tu le sais, n’est-ce pas? » Elle s’est écartée à s’assurer que Charlie savait qu’elle était sérieuse.

« Tu et Oncle Mike et _Mamie_ , vous avez sauvé… »

Tante Fi a secoué Charlie doucement. « Non. _Toi_ , tu as sauvé tes amis. » Elle lui a regardé fixement et hoché la tête. Elle a utilisé sa manche pour l’essuyer le visage. La manche était sanglante. Ah, ouais, il a oublié son nez saignant.

« Emily a fait ça, » il l’a dit.

« Il est comme tu, Michael, » Tante Fi s’est plainte.

« Non, il n’est pas, » Mamie a débattu.

Charlie a regardé pendant que Mamie et Tante Fi se sont disputées et il n’était pas sûr qui est-ce qu’il voulait avoir raison. Oncle Mike était super mais effrayant aussi et il était assez intelligent et assez endurant pour se battre contre des tyrans adultes tout le temps.

Jesse l’a frictionné la tête. « T’as bien fait, gosse. »

« Maman! » Oncle Mike a hurlé, et il a interrompu la dispute, ça. « Leurs parents sont très tracassés. »

« T’inquiète pas, » Oncle Sam a dit. « J’ai appelé mon ami du FBI et ils arrivent et sont prêts à détourner les yeux quant à la prise des ravisseurs, car ils recevront le mérite. Ils vont nous escorter revenant en ville, avant que nous atteignions I-95.

» Mamie a enroulé un bras autour de Charlie encore une fois et l’a tiré vers le bus. « Il nous faut te rentrer chez toi aussi. Ta mère et malade d’inquiétude probablement. »

Charlie a haussé les épaules. Ouais, sa mère s’inquiétait probablement mais…

Il a laissé Mamie guider ses pas comme il s’est tourné la tête à voir Jesse et Tante Fi et Oncle Mike travailler ensemble pour placer tous les malfaiteurs à l’arrière de la voiture d’Oncle Sam. Hé! Comment est-ce qu’ils ont réparé ce pneu crevé si vite?

Il a réalisé qu’il ne pouvait pas encore voir le cadavre de M. Kent, et ça signifiait que rien des gens dans le bus ne l’ont voir non plus. Il avait le sens que c’était intentionnel. Tout qu’Oncle Mike faisait semblait intentionnel. Mamie l’a amené en haut de l’escalier et Oncle Sam a démarré le bus. Emily l’a attrapé dans une étreinte vraie.

« Tout le monde à bord? » il a hurlé. « Obtenez vos places, » il a dit aux camarades de classe de Charlie. Charlie et Emily étaient les premières à obéir parce qu’ils savaient qu’Oncle Sam en voulait dire. « Nous revenons. »

Le bus entier a acclamé.

***

Charlie s’est tombé dans son lit, épuisé. Il n’avait jamais été si fatigué dans sa vie. Il était très étrange, entendre les agents du FBI dire qu’ils avaient sauvé la journée. Il avait été très fâché jusqu’à ce que Mamie l’ait dit qu’Oncle Mike et les autres étaient des _agents secrets_. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu’ils sauvaient des gens ou ils ne pouvaient pas aider la prochaine personne en difficulté.

Comme si Oncle Mike ait pu être plus cool ! Il était plus qu’un médiateur; il était _agent secret_.

Et tout le monde sur son ligne savaient que sa famille entière étaient super-héros, même sa Mamie. Ils savaient la vérité et ça l’est égal, ce que les gens de la télé disaient. Même sa mère croyait les gens de la télé.

Charlie s’est traîné à son lit et sous les couvertures.

Mais quand il a fermé les yeux tout ce qu’il pouvait voir était M. Kent et ce trou saignant et ces yeux que ne voir jamais encore. Il a ouvert les yeux. Fatigué mais pas voulant dormir. Ceci serait mal et il n’a pensé pas que sa mère puisse comprendre.

Il voulait qu’Oncle Mike ou Mamie soit là. Il pleurait et ne savait pas pourquoi ou comment s’arrêter. Il était sauf maintenant. Il a essuyé les larmes avec colère. Maintenant n’était pas le temps pour pleurer.

Il s’est demandé s’il puisse sortir de sa pièce sans se faire voir et prendre son portable du chargeur dans le couloir. Il a poussé le bouton sur sa montre (de Tante Fi, exactement où il l’avait cachée et il le porterait toujours). C’était minuit. Appeler Oncle Mike ne le gênerait.

Peut-être Charlie devrait essayer dormir? Au moins plus qu’une fois. Non. Tout qu’il voyait était M. Kent. Il a tourné et s’est retourné et cette fois il a vu la femme folle diriger le pistolet droit vers le visage de Charlie. Charlie s’est dressé dans le lit.

« C’est bon, Charlie. »

« Oncle Mike? »

Un ombre a bougé près de la fenêtre de Charlie. « Je suis ici. Je resterai jusqu’au matin. »

Charlie s’est recouché. « Tu promets? »

« Je te promets. »

« Peux-tu venir plus près, quoi, t’asseoir sur le lit? »

Oncle Mike est venu et s’est assis sur le lit de Charlie et a enroulé un bras autour de son neveu et l’a rapproché. Charlie a fermé les yeux et sentait sauf. « Tu a su que j’avais besoin de toi. »

« Je voulait être sûr que tu n’aies aucune effets néfastes de la journée. »

« Je savais que tu es télépathe, » Charlie a murmuré.

Charlie s’est endormi en écoutant son Oncle Mike rire doucement. Il aurait des cauchemars, mais il aussi aurait son Oncle Mike pour les chasser.

***

**Author's Note:**

> 1) L'anglais n'a pas de mot distinct pour une femme armée: tireur/-euse = 'gunman' (m). Le texte original joue avec cette absence avec la phrase 'gun lady'.
> 
> 2) L'auteur se sert de la construction '[mot]/[mot]/whatever' souvent dans cette pièce pour indiquer à la fois une ambivalence et un manque de clarté.  
>    
> 3) Dans l'original, cette phrase-ci suit: "(Et il a voulu dire ça dans la façon pas brut, pas la façon dont les lycéens le dire quelques fois.)" 'Ça' se réfère à 's'entraînait...avec' ('had...playtime with'). 'Playtime' peut avoir une connotation sexuelle que Charlie veut éviter, mais cette connotation n'est pas traductable.
> 
> 4) Orig: 'good and proper'. Ce traduction ne rend pas le ton familier de la phrase, que l'auteur utilise pour indiquer la voix de Mamie.


End file.
